


Mycroft, Jungfrau in Nöten

by Mimms



Series: Strumpfband-Reihe [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimms/pseuds/Mimms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade trifft nach Feierabend zufällig auf Mycroft Holmes und erlebt einen sehr seltsamen Abend, der dann doch recht zufriedenstellend endet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Überraschung

**Author's Note:**

> Ich muß mich für diese total irrsinnige Idee bei 3 Damen bedanken, denen ich auch gleich die Schuld in die Schuhe schiebe:  
> [Lorelei_Lee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee), deren Story "Unberührt - Deflowered - extended Version" absolut lesenswert ist und in deren Kommentaren zur Story diese Idee entstand  
> [Glowworm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowworm), die mir den Plotbunny im rosa Tüllkleid und seinen Kumpel den Bunnyreiter auf schimmerndem Ross eingebrockt hat  
> [themuller](http://archiveofourown.org/users/themuller), die darauf bestand, daß das endlich jemand schreibt und wir nicht noch ewig über diese einfach nur dusslige Idee diskutieren.  
> Mädels, die Story ist für euch. :-)
> 
> Wenn jemand keinen Slash mag, kann er die Story gerne trotzdem lesen und sollte einfach das 2. Kapitel weglassen. Ich glaube der erste Teil kann auch so ganz spaßig sein. Mehr als Andeutungen kommen darin auch garantiert nicht. Versprochen!  
> Und nun bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Greg Lestrade befand sich auf dem Heimweg. Es war Freitag, draußen war es bereits dunkel, er hatte gerade den letzten Rest Papierkram für einen erfolgreich abgeschlossenen Fall erledigt. Es war ein angenehm lauer Abend und er hatte beschlossen ein Stückchen durch London zu spazieren, bevor er die Tube nach Hause nahm. Schließlich begann nun endlich mal – wenn auch recht spät am Abend – ein Wochenende, das, so hoffte er, nicht von einem Mord unterbrochen wurde und er konnte sich die Zeit nehmen.

Daß auf den Straßen immer noch einiges los war störte ihn nicht. London schlief schließlich nie.

Die frische Luft genießend ging er gerade an ein paar hell erleuchteten alten Häusern vorbei, als er ein Schnauben vernahm. Verdutzt sah er sich um. Hinter einer Hecke, die den Abschluß des kurzen Vorgartens des direkt neben ihm stehenden Hauses bildete, lugte ein Pferdekopf vor. Neugierig starrten die braunen Augen des Tieres ihn an und genauso neugierig trat er an den eisernen Zaun heran, der das Grundstück zum Gehweg hin abschloß.

„Na du?“, fragte er das Tier, das ebenfalls näherkam. Es hatte einen antiken Sattel auf dem Rücken, das erkannte er, weil dieser deutlich länger als die modernen Ledersättel waren, und die Zügel hingen lose von dem Geschirr herunter, an dem sie befestigt waren.

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und das genügte wohl als Auforderung. Das Tier streckte seinen langen Hals über den Zaun und stupste ihn mit der Nase an der Brust an. Greg lachte und begann vorsichtig über das helle Fell zu streichen. „Wo hast du denn deinen Reiter gelassen?“, wollte er wissen. Vorsichtig versuchte er um das Pferd herum zu sehen, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Stattdessen fiel ihm beim Blick an der Hecke vorbei auf, daß noch weitere Pferde in dem kleinen Vorgarten standen. Diese waren allerdings alle angebunden.

Das Tier ließ sich von den prüfenden Blicken Gregs nicht ablenken und schnupperte ihn neugierig ab. Seine Schnauze wanderte über das Hemd des Polizisten, der lachend bemerkte „Kann es sein, daß du die Puderzuckerreste meines Abendessen-Donuts riechst?“

Wie zur Bejahung der Frage schnaubte das Pferd und stupste ihn, diesmal auffordernd, an.

„Sollten Sie ein Zuckerstück bei sich tragen, dann haben Sie gleich einen Freund fürs Leben in Paul gefunden“, schreckte ihn eine Stimme auf. Auch das Tier wendete seinen Kopf, um den Neuankömmling zu betrachten und was Greg sah, verschlug ihm im ersten Moment die Sprache. Im zweiten Moment mußte er sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht laut zu lachen.

Die Person, die nun auf dem Weg vor dem eisernen Tor stand hatte ein rosa Kleid an, wie man es nur aus den alten Zeichentrickfilmen von Prinzessinnen kannte. Das Bild wurde von einem spitzen rosa Hut vervollständigt, der einen Samtüberzug hatte und von dem eine Art rosa Schleier, wie eine kleine Fahne hing und von dem lauen Lüftchen, das wehte, hin und her gewirbelt wurde. Ebenfalls aus einem rosa Stoff trug die Person eine große Umhängetasche, die perfekt zum Bild der Prinzessin paßte. Denjenigen, der allerdings in dem Kostüm steckte, konnte sich Greg – würde er es nicht selbst sehen – am allerwenigsten in der Rolle der unschuldigen Prinzessin vorstellen.

„Mr. Holmes?“, fragte er und seine Stimme klang vor Überraschung definitiv etwas quietschend. Ein Glucksen entwich ihm und wieder verdeckte er mit der Hand seinen Mund. „Was zum...“ Fassungslos begutachtete er den Mann, der in allen wichtigen Vorgängen seine Finger hatte, ein weiteres Mal von oben bis unten. „Mycroft Holmes?“, fragte er noch mal, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Die „Prinzessin“ seufzte schwer und nickte. „Ja, Detective Inspector, derjenige bin ich.“

„Haben Sie etwa eine Wette verloren oder so was?“, rutschte es Greg heraus und wieder hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Mycroft Holmes war die letzte Person, die ihm Fragen beantworten würde und vor allem, bei der er es sich verscherzen wollte.

„So etwas in der Art“, antwortete der ältere Holmes aber doch in seiner steifen Art.

„Hng..“, war alles, was Greg von sich geben konnte, so überrascht war er immer noch von dem Anblick. Außerdem nutzte Paul den Moment, um sich wieder in Erinnerung zu bringen, indem er ihn in die Seite stupste.

Die Ablenkung nutzte nun auch Mycroft, um seine Hand auf die Klinke des Tores zu legen, vor dem er immer noch stand. „Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, Paul davon abzuhalten mir nachzugehen, das wäre sehr hilfreich. Dann könnte ich diese – Party“ das Wort klang seltsam gezwungen „endlich verlassen.“

Verwirrt nickte Greg nur und griff nach den Zügeln. „Paul geht also gerne auf Entdeckungsreise?“, fragte er. Etwas besseres hatte er schließlich nicht zu tun und das Pferd schien ihm ungefährliches Terrain zu sein, was Gesprächsthemen anging. Auch wenn ihn vielmehr interessierte, auf was für einer Art von Feier Mycroft Holmes tatsächlich als Prinzessin auftauchen würde.

„Paul sieht offene Türen nicht nur als Gelegenheit, sondern regelrecht als Aufforderung, seine Umgebung zu erforschen“, erklärte ihm Mycroft in sehr trockenem Tonfall.

„Wäre es dann nicht sinnvoller ihn wieder zu seinen Artgenossen zu bringen und festzubinden?“

Ein Blick, als wäre er auf die dümmste Idee seit Beginn der zivilisierten Welt gekommen, traf ihn. Man merkte definitiv die Verwandtschaft zu einem gewissen Consulting Detective, mit dem er erst am Nachmittag noch zusammengearbeitet hatte.

„Ähm...“, meinte er. Etwas besseres wollte ihm zunächst nicht einfallen. Dann bemerkte er: „Der Besitzer würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn Paul noch da ist, sobald er ebenfalls die Party verläßt. So hoch ist der Zaun hier ja nicht...“ Ja, diese Erklärung müßte eigentlich zeigen, daß er sich doch seine Gedanken machte.

„Scharfsinnig“, wurde er sogar gelobt. Doch das erfreute Gefühl, das ihn durchzog wurde gleich wieder zunichte gemacht „Aber die Gefahr besteht bei Paul nicht, da er viel zu faul ist, ohne Aufforderung über den Zaun zu springen.“

Auf Gregs fragend gehobene Augenbraue bekam er sogar noch eine Erklärung.

„Paul ist immer sehr neugierig, so lange die Auslebung der Neugier nicht mit Anstrengung verbunden ist. Oh, natürlich“, wurde auf Gregs Schmunzeln ergänzt „er ist absolut in der Lage über einen Zaun dieser Höhe zu springen. Aber so lange er nicht von seinem Reiter angetrieben wird – dann ist er im Übrigen ein hervorragendes Reittier – oder es um für ihn leckeres Essen geht, geht er, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, grundsätzlich den am wenigsten anstrengenden Weg. Und das auch noch grundsätzlich sehr langsam und gemütlich.“ Mycroft schloß das Tor wieder, als er außerhalb des Grundstückes stand. „Es besteht also überhaupt keine Gefahr, daß Paul davon läuft.“

Mycroft tippte sich an den spitzen Hut. „Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich, Inspector. Meine Arbeit hier ist erledigt und ich werde froh sein, wenn ich mich Zuhause dieser Kleidung entledigen kann. Die Fahrt mit der Kutsche wird noch lange genug dauern.“

„Kutsche?“, entfuhr es Greg verwundert. „Meinen Sie Ihre Limousine?“

Wieder seufzte der ältere Holmes. „Nein, ich meine tatsächlich eine Kutsche. Nicht nur, daß der heutige Gastgeber auf zeitgemäßer Kleidung besteht, nein, auch die An- und Abreise muß mit entsprechenden Verkehrsmitteln erfolgen. Da ich in diesem Tüllmonster nicht sonderlich gut reiten kann, bedeutet das für mich eine Kutschfahrt.“ Wieder tippte sich Mycroft an den Hut. „Guten Abend, Detective Inspector Lestrade. Ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Wochenende.“ Damit ging der verkleidete Regierungsmitarbeiter in die Richtung davon, aus der Greg gekommen war.

Neugierig starrte ihm Greg nach und bemerkte ein behelfsmäßig aufgestelltes Schild, das ihm schon beim Herweg aufgefallen war. Allerdings jetzt erst bemerkte er, daß es sich nicht um ein normales Straßenschild handelte, sondern um ein Holzschild, auf dem ein Pferd und ein Kutschbock abgebildet waren.

„Hng...“, schnaubte er ungläubig. Nunja, zumindest hatte er jetzt eine Erklärung, warum mitten in London Pferde in einem Vorgarten angebunden waren und warum Mycroft Holmes aussah, wie die Karikatur einer Disney Prinzessin. Ok, eine halbe Erklärung, aber er zweifelte, daß er je mehr erfahren würde.

„Tüllmonster“, murmelte er das Wort, das irgendwie so gar nicht zum üblichen Repertoire des Bruders von Sherlock paßte. Ein leichtes Kichern durchzog ihn. „Tüllmonster!“

Pauls Schnauben holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er wurde wieder angestupst. Diesmal auf der anderen Körperseite und in Höhe seiner Hosentasche, was Greg erst recht zum Lachen brachte. „Hast du den Zucker in meiner Tasche endlich gefunden?“

Wieder schnaubte Paul, was irgendwie nach Zustimmung klang und Greg holte tatsächlich ein kleines Zuckerpäckchen aus der Tasche, das er Mittags in einem Café eingesteckt hatte und als Notreserve fürs Yard hatte verwenden wollen, wenn dort mal wieder der Zucker ausgegangen war. Er konnte die süßen Stückchen aber genauso gut an das naseweise Pferd verfüttern, das schon erwartungsvoll die Lippen herausblies. Kichernd erinnerte sich Greg daran, wie er in seiner Kindheit immer die Pferde auf dem Hof seines Großonkels gefüttert hatte und legte sich den Zucker auf die offen gehaltene Handfläche, von der Paul die Stücke gierig wegschlabberte. Kaum war der Zucker im Maul des Pferdes verschwunden, kam auch schon die lange Zunge hervor und schleckte noch mal über seine Handfläche, um auch die letzten Reste zu erwischen. Erwartungsvoll stupste Paul ihn dann wieder mit der Schnauze an, was Greg schon wieder zum Lachen brachte. „Sorry, mein Großer, aber das war alles.“ Er tätschelte dem Tier zum Abschied auf den Hals und wollte eigentlich weiter gehen, als ihn wütendes Geschrei von der Seite aufschreckte.

 

 

 

Mycroft Holmes kämpfte mit einem Mann, der ihm von einem Autofenster heraus versuchte seine Tasche zu entführen.

„Lassen Sie gefälligst los!“, hörte er ihn energisch rufen, doch da war es schon zu spät. Der Dieb hatte es geschafft ihm die Tasche vollständig zu entreißen und der Fahrer des Wagens gab Gas.

„Verdammt noch mal!“ So hatte Greg den immer gefaßten Holmes noch nie schimpfen gehört. Und er hatte ihn auch noch nie so rennen gesehen. Trotz der Situation mußte er sich erneut ein Kichern verkneifen, als Mycroft mit zusammengerafftem Rock angerannt kam. „Hinterher, hinterher“, rief er dabei aufgeregt, was nur dazu führte, daß Greg verwirrt dem Wagen hinterhersah, der gerade um die nächste Ecke bog.

„Wie...?“, wollte er gerade fragen, als „Prinzessin“ Mycroft endlich bei ihm angelangt war, das eiserne Tor aufriß, was Paul sofort dazu nutzte neugierig heraus zu traben. Das schien aber wohl das Ziel der Aktion gewesen zu sein, denn ohne Zögern schnappte sich der gerade Bestohlene die Zügel und streckte sie in Gregs Richtung. „Sie können doch reiten, oder, Inspector?“

Verdattert griff dieser nach den Zügeln und nickte zaghaft. „Nunja... ich bin als Kind...“, wollte er gerade erklären, als ihm Mycroft schon wieder über den Mund fuhr.

„Das genügt. Steigen Sie auf und helfen Sie mir dann hoch!“

„Wah...“ Greg starrte Mycroft nur mit Unverständnis in den Augen an.

„Los, los“, trieb ihn dieser ungeduldig an, was den Polizisten schließlich dazu veranlaßte der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Er hatte ein wenig Probleme, da es sich nicht um einen Standard Sattel handelte, aber wenn Mycroft Holmes vorhatte, was er vermutete, würden sie noch froh sein, daß das ganze Teil etwas anders gebaut war, als heutige Sättel.

Kaum saß er oben, streckte ihm Mycroft auch schon die Hand entgegen und hievte sich mit Gregs Hilfe nach oben, so daß er – mitsamt Kostüm – vor ihm saß. Die Füße hingen beide auf eine Seite und der silberhaarige Polizist fragte sich, wie der andere so das Gleichgewicht halten wollte. Außerdem konnte er nun nichts mehr sehen, aber das schien wohl egal zu sein, da er nur den Befehl bekam „Halten Sie sich und mich fest“ und schon hörte er ein Zungenschnalzen, hörte die Zügel durch die Luft sausen und Paul galoppierte überraschend schnell los.

Da Mycroft mit beiden Füßen zur linken Seite saß konnte er selbst die Steigbügel nutzen, die ihm etwas Halt verliehen. Ansonsten wäre Lestrade schon in der ersten Kurve komplett unheroisch vom Pferd gefallen. Hektisch griff er nach Mycrofts Hüften, der sich trotz der seltsamen Haltung erstaunlich gut auf dem verlängerten Sattel halten konnte. Greg vermutete ja, daß der Sattelknauf in diesem Fall nicht nur unbequem war, sondern auch irgendwie half, daß seine „Prinzessin“ nicht von Pauls Rücken rutschte.

„Haben Sie etwa ein Korsett unter Ihrem Kostüm an?“, fragte er, als ihm bewußt wurde, wie steif die Stellen waren, an denen seine Hände links und rechts an Mycrofts Körper lagen.

„Sind Sie immer so neugierig, was die Unterwäsche anderer Männer angeht?“, kam die Gegenfrage, die Greg doch etwas rot werden ließ.

„Normalerweise nicht“, konterte er dann doch, ohne daß es peinlich wurde. „Aber ich begegne auch nicht immer Männern, die in einem rosa Prinzeßkostüm stecken.“

„Zeitgemäß, Inspector, komplett Zeitgemäß...“, kam die Antwort, aus der man ein Schmunzeln deutlich heraus hören konnte. Seine Neugier war zum Glück nicht negativ aufgefaßt worden.

Sie ritten eilig und ohne Zögern weiter, während ihm die rosa Tüllfahne vom Hut des Regierungsmitarbeiters ins Gesicht wehte, was seine Sicht noch mehr erschwerte. Er mußte einfach darauf vertrauen, daß der andere wußte, was er tat.

So schweiften seine Gedanken ab, bevor er jedoch noch darüber Grübeln konnte, was der andere wohl noch zeitgemäßes drunter trug, wurde er von einem neuen Befehl abgelenkt.

„Würden Sie sich jetzt bitte nicht um meine „Unterwäsche“, sondern um die Räuber Sorgen machen?“ Der leichte Spott war trotz der trappelnden Hufe aus der Stimme deutlich heraus zu hören. „Die biegen nämlich gerade um die nächste Ecke.“

„Womit sie weiter weg wären“, bemerkte Greg, das Offensichtliche betonend, das aber immerhin davon ablenkte, wie peinlich es ihm war, daß Mycroft sofort gewußt hatte, wohin seine Gedanken gewandert waren.

„Ja“, bestätigte der vor ihm sitzende Holmes und zeigte die gleiche Fähigkeit, mit der auch Sherlock schon einige Verfolgungsjagden gewonnen hatte, indem er nicht nur Londons Stadtplan, sondern auch sämtliche Baustellen im Kopf hatte. „Dort ist aufgrund von Rohrarbeiten ein Engpaß, der sie verlangsamen wird. Wenn wir Glück haben, müssen sie auch an der darauf folgenden roten Ampel halten und auch falls wir sie dort noch nicht eingeholt haben, dürften wir nahe genug sein, damit Sie ein Photo mit Ihrem Handy machen können. Mit noch etwas mehr Glück, erwischen Sie sogar das Nummernschild.“

„Sie glauben an Glück?“, fragte Greg amüsiert.

„Alles nur eine Frage der Wahrscheinlichkeit, deren Berechnung ich schon in der Grundschule beherrschte...“

„Aha...“, meinte Greg nun selbst wieder schmunzelnd. Der peinliche Moment war verflogen. Das war mal wieder eine typische Holmes-Antwort gewesen. Worauf er jedoch noch keine Antwort hatte war: „Und wie soll ich mein Handy aus der Tasche holen und auch noch ein Bild knipsen, ohne daß wir beide vom Pferd fliegen, weil ich Sie loslasse?“

„Sie sind einer der Besten von Scottland Yard... Sie finden schon eine Lösung, bis es soweit ist“, überließ Mycroft dieses mal die Denkarbeit ihm. „Und, sehen Sie, ich hatte Recht. Dort vorne steht der Wagen an der roten Ampel...“

Lestrade schüttelte nur den Kopf, ob der Holmeschen Fähigkeit noch in der unmöglichsten Situation zu betonen, wie clever man doch ist. „Bitte nicht erschrecken“, sagte er dann, bevor sein linker Arm sich um Mycrofts Hüfte schlang und er so nahe rückte, daß er dicht an den Rücken des anderen Mannes gepreßt saß.

Nun war es an der „Prinzessin“ überrascht zu schnaufen. „Was?“

Es paßte kein Blatt mehr zwischen sie.

„Ich will uns nur möglichst lange oben halten...“, wurde ihm erklärt, als der Polizist die zusätzliche Stabilität nutzte, um mit der rechten Hand sein Smartphone aus der Tasche zu ziehen. „Sagen Sie mir, wenn ich das Auto im Bild habe.“ Seinen Kopf hatte er an die Schulter des vor ihn Sitzenden gedrückt, über den er immer noch nicht hinwegsehen konnte. Sein Finger lag auf dem Auslöser und er hatte das Telefon in etwa in die Richtung gestreckt, in der er die Räuber vermutete.

„Höher“, bekam er Anweisung. „Mehr rechts“, folgte dann und schließlich ein „Etwas nach links kippen.“ Und das alles, während sie sich noch in wildem Galopp an den wartenden Autos und den ungläubig dreinblickenden Passanten vorbeischlängelten.

Greg wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie für ein Bild abgaben – Mycroft im rosa Tüllkleid und er eng an seinen Rücken gepreßt.

„Jetzt“, kam schließlich der Befehl und Greg drückte ab.

„Verdammt!“, fluchte der vor ihm sitzende Holmes jedoch sogleich und da die Autos um sie herum langsam begannen anzufahren, vermutete er, daß die Ampel auf grün gesprungen war.

Mycroft ließ die Zügel schnalzen, woraufhin Paul noch einen Zahn zulegte. Gregs rechter Arm schlang sich automatisch ebenfalls um den Oberkörper des vor ihm Sitzenden und mit dem Mund an Mycrofts Halsbeuge murmelte er nur: „Wenn ich wegen Ihnen mein Wochenende im Krankenhaus verbringen muß, werde ich Ihnen auf Ewig böse sein...“

„Keine Sorge“, ertönte die vollkommen ruhige Stimme des älteren Holmes. Er schien sich nicht mal durch ihre Haltung, bei der man gut auf nicht mehr jugendfreie Gedanken kommen konnte, erschüttern zu lassen. Ganz wie ein Bluthund, der nur noch sein Ziel sah. Doch Mycroft Holmes sah nicht nur sein Ziel, sondern auch die gesamte Umgebung. „Ich sehe dort vorne einen Möbelwagen und schräg gegenüber einen Krankenwagen. Sollte etwas passieren, sind wir also gleich in guten Händen. Ansonsten bin ich ziemlich sicher, daß die Räuber gleich feststecken und wir sie tatsächlich erreichen können. Es wäre an der Zeit für Sie, die Kavallerie zu rufen.“

„Was?“, fragte sich Greg einen Moment, ob Mycroft Holmes tatsächlich von ihm erwartete, eine berittene Reiterstaffel anzufordern, als ihm auch schon klar wurde, daß er einfach meinte, daß er die Kollegen von der Polizei rufen sollte.

Gerade wollte er seine rechte Hand aus der Umarmung zurückziehen, als er durch ein abruptes Bremsmanöver noch mehr an den vor ihm sitzenden Reiter gepreßt wurde.

Sein Herz klopfte noch wie wild, als er keine 10 Sekunden später schon dem längst vom Pferd gerutschten Regierungsangestellten folgte und mit Paul an den Zügeln die letzten Schritte rannte, die ihn noch vom Wagen der Räuber trennte.

Mycroft war schneller, hatte in Windeseile seinen Saum an einer Seite nach oben gerafft und er sah gerade noch, wie der andere eine kleine Damenpistole aus einem Stumpfband riß, das er unter seinem Rock trug.

„Geben Sie mir meine Tasche zurück“, sagte Mycroft in solch einem eiskaltem Ton, der seine doch leicht lächerliche Erscheinung in den Hintergrund treten ließ, und drückte den Lauf der Waffe durch das offene Fenster an die Schläfe des Mannes, der ihn ein paar Minuten zuvor noch bestohlen hatte. Aufgrund der Verkehrshindernisse gab es für die beiden Räuber keine Chance zu entkommen und tatsächlich, und nach einem kurzen Zögern und einem sehr deutlich auffordernden Deut mit Mycrofts Pistole, reichte der Beifahrer tatsächlich die rosa Tasche durch das Fenster nach draußen.

Mycroft gab diese direkt an Greg weiter. Seine Pistole blieb auf den Beifahrer gerichtet. „Sehen Sie nach, ob mein Latop sich noch darin befindet.“ Es klang Befehlsgewohnt, wie immer.

Der Polizist sah kurz nach und nickte dann. „Scheint alles ok zu sein“, erklärte er.

„Ihr Handy“, kam dann der nächste Befehl und wortlos reichte er es dem Mann mit der Waffe.

Dieser schoß zwei Bilder der Verbrecher, bevor er das Smartphone wieder Lestrade zuwarf. „Machen Sie noch eine Aufnahme des Nummernschildes...“

Greg tat, wie ihm geheißen und zückte dann seinen Polizeiausweis. Die Umstehenden betrachteten doch etwas zu nervös, wie der ältere Holmes, der in seinem Prinzeßkostüm doch mehr als verrückt aussah, scheinbar unschuldige Männer bedrohte und ausraubte. „Scottland Yard“, blaffte er laut und deutlich. „Die beiden Männer sind Diebe, die wir auf frischer Tat ertappt haben. Gehen Sie weiter, es gibt hier nichts zu sehen...“ Dann zückte er seine Handschellen, doch gerade als er auf die Fahrerseite treten und zumindest einen der beiden Verbrecher festnehmen wollte, ergab sich eine Lücke im Verkehr und die beiden Räuber gaben überraschend Gas. Paul tänzelte erschrocken zurück und er hatte einen kurzen Moment Probleme ihn ruhig zu halten.

„Verdammt“, fluchte Lestrade, Pauls Zügel in der einen, die Handschellen noch in der anderen Hand. „Jetzt werden wir Sie nie erwischen.“ Mürrisch sah er dem davonfahrenden Auto hinterher.

„Seien Sie da nur nicht so sicher“, bemerkte Mycroft, verstaute in aller Ruhe die Pistole wieder im Strumpfband, ging auf den Polizisten zu und streckte erwartungsvoll die Hand aus. „Ihr Handy, bitte.“

Greg steckte die Handschellen weg und holte sein Handy wieder aus der Tasche, in der er es auf die schnelle verstaut hatte.

Mycroft tippte kurz darauf herum, bevor er das Gerät schon wieder seinem Begleiter in die Hand drückte. „Weit werden sie nicht kommen.“ Ein beängstigend fröhliches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Lestrade kannte dieses Lächeln nur von einem anderen Menschen. Nämlich Sherlock Holmes, wenn er gerade dabei war einen besonders hinterhältigen Mörder zu entlarven. Er wußte nicht, ob er es bei Mycroft zum Fürchten oder anziehend finden sollte.

„Kann ich davon ausgehen, daß die Polizei nichts mehr mit dem Fall zu tun haben wird, sondern die beiden Männer einfach so von der Bildfläche verschwinden werden?“, fragte er dann resigniert.

Mycrofts Lächeln wurde nur ein wenig breiter als Antwort.

„Jaja, ich weiß, wenn Sie mir das sagen, müssen Sie mich erschießen.“ Greg rollte die Augen. „Was soll’s“, meinte er dann seufzend. Er war solche Situationen schon entschieden zu sehr gewohnt.

Dann wanderte sein Blick jedoch an die Stelle des Prinzessinnenrockes, unter der das Strumpfband mit der Pistole versteckt war. „Aber“, begann er und sah dem anderen direkt in die Augen. „Sollte nicht normal der Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung auf weißem Pferd die Jungfrau in Nöten retten und nicht umgekehrt?“

Er glaubte ein Schmunzeln auf Mycrofts Gesicht zu sehen, wenn auch nur ein kleines.

„Erstens: Ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr und Zweitens: Paul ist kein weißes Pferd, sondern grau gescheckt.“

Greg rollte erneut die Augen. „Sie wissen, was ich meine.“ Er schmunzelte inzwischen auch. Dann sah er wieder auf den nicht mehr hochgerafften Rock und stellte die Frage, die ihn vorhin schon interessiert hatte. „Sagen Sie mal, wie Detailgetreu ist ihre Verkleidung eigentlich?“ Er wußte, daß es im Mittelalter Unterhosen und Shorts noch nicht gegeben hatte.

„Sie sind heute aber wirklich überraschend stark an meiner Unterwäsche interessiert.“ Mycroft schmunzelte, als Gregs Gesicht immer rötlicher wurde – aber immerhin bewies der andere seinen Mut und machte keinen Rückzieher.

„Das ist wohl nichts, was man so sehr in der Öffentlichkeit stehend, wie wir es gerade sind, diskutieren sollte.“ Mycroft warf einen Blick auf die Umstehenden.

Bei dieser Antwort wurde auch Greg klar, daß seine „Bitte gehen Sie weiter“-Anweisung nicht wirklich erfolgreich gewesen war. „Ja, da haben Sie wohl recht.“ Er schluckte und überlegte, was Sie nun tun sollten.

Der Regierungsmitarbeiter erlöste ihn schnell von der Frage.

„Dann geleiten Sie die holde Maid doch nach Hause, Inspector. Von dort können wir auch Pauls Besitzer informieren, damit er weiß, wo sein Liebling ist.“

Greg wurde noch roter bei dem Gedanken, wie sie beide noch mal so nah beieinander auf dem Rücken des Pferdes sitzen würden. Nach dem kleinen Schlagabtausch von eben war es kein Wunder, wohin seine Gedanken abglitten.

Aber wie er bereits früher am Abend bemerkt hatte: Mycroft Holmes war kein Mann mit dem man es sich leichtfertig verscherzte. Außerdem war er an seiner Lage selbst genug mit schuldig. So nickte er nur und half dem anderen wieder aufs Pferd. Wenigstens würden sie so auch aus dem Blickfeld der vielen neugierigen Zuschauer herauskommen.

 

* * *

 

So, nun kommt die große Preisfrage: Möchte überhaupt jemand lesen, wie's weitergeht? :-) Wenn ja, schreit ganz schnell hier, dann seh ich mal, daß ich diese Woche noch das zweite und letzte Kapitel posten kann. :-)

 


	2. Helden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, nachdem ich das ganze gestern Abend zum x-ten Male Korrektur gelesen habe, kommt's jetzt online, damit die beiden verantwortlichen Plotbunnys endlich Ruhe geben und sich in Luft auflösen.
> 
> Hier kommt also der Slash-Teil. Wenn ihr sowas nicht mögt, bitte nicht weiterlesen. Für alle anderen gilt: Enjoy! :-)

Einige Zeit später stand Greg dann vor der Haustür eines der wohl mächtigsten Männer der Stadt, ja, wahrscheinlich sogar des Landes, um ihm mitzuteilen, daß Paul von seinem Besitzer abgeholt worden war. Er hatte seine Hände gerade halbwegs mit einem Erfrischungstuch, von denen er aus dienstlichen Gründen immer welche mitführte, gesäubert und klopfte nun an die Tür.

Als ihm geöffnet wurde, war er ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend sprachlos.

Mycroft Holmes stand vor ihm, mit nichts als einer Corsage, die ihm bis etwa zu den Hüften reichte und einer weißen längeren Baumwollhose, wie man sie aus Historienfilmen von Edeldamen als Unterhosen kannte. Nur das Strumpfband, in dem die Pistole gesteckt hatte, war sonst noch an seinem Platz, aber davon abgesehen war er so nackt, wie sich das Lestrade nicht mal in seinen blühendsten Phantasien ausgemalt hatte – nicht daß er Phantasien von dem anderen Mann hatte. Gut, nicht daß er vor dem heutigen Abend Phantasien von dem anderen Mann gehabt hatte. Aber trotzdem. Das war überraschend freizügig. Er verbot sich heftigst den Gedanken, daß es tatsächlich noch freizügiger ging.

Er schluckte, bevor er hervorbrachte „Paul wurde abgeholt.“ Dann wanderten seine Augen wieder ehrfürchtig über Mycrofts Körper – er wußte wirklich nicht, warum Sherlock immer darauf bestand, sein Bruder müsse abnehmen – bis ihn ein Hüsteln aufschreckte.

„Wunderbar“, bemerkte der ältere Holmes in seiner trockenen, geschäftlichen Art und Greg hoffte inständig, daß dieser nicht bemerkte, wie rot seine Wangen sich gerade anfühlten. Groß war die Hoffnung allerdings nicht, schließlich war er – ja – ein Holmes eben. „Sie waren äußerst hilfreich, heute Abend, Inspector.“

Greg nickte ob des Lobes. Noch immer konnte er seinen Blick nicht von den letzten Kleidungsstücken abwenden, die der andere noch trug.

„Wenn Sie mir jetzt vielleicht noch mit einer letzten Sache zur Hand gehen könnten...?“ Mycrofts Stimme klang hoffnungsvoll, sogar etwas keck, was Greg ihm dann doch endlich in die Augen sehen ließ und tatsächlich schimmerte etwas, das er nicht so recht zuordnen konnte darin.

„Was auch immer ich für Sie tun kann... verfügen Sie über mich“, antwortete Greg immer noch von dem Anblick überwältigt und froh, daß es noch nicht so wirklich peinlich für ihn geworden war. Im nächsten Moment fragte er sich schon, was er da eigentlich gesagt hatte. Was immer... Immer? Es war ausgesprochen. Nun gab es kein zurück mehr.

Mycroft öffnete die Tür weiter und winkte ihn hinein. Er schloß ab und sah Lestrade überlegend an. Dann schien er einen Entschluß zu fassen. Er drehte sich um, um dem Polizisten seinen Rücken zu präsentieren. „Es ist immer etwas schwierig alleine aus diesem Kleidungsstück herauszukommen.“ Er deutete auf das Korsett und die Schnürung im Rücken. „Ich würde Ihre Hilfe sehr zu schätzen wissen... Greg... ich darf Sie doch Greg nennen? Nachdem nun auch Ihre Neugierde nach meiner Unterwäsche ausreichend befriedigt ist...“ Mycrofts verstummte abwartend.

„Aber natürlich“, meinte Greg nach einem Moment, den er brauchte um sich nach dem letzten Satz zusammen zu reißen und nicht nur in seinen Ohren klang seine Stimme heißer. Ob er über sein großes Mundwerk froh sein sollte oder es verfluchen, war ihm gerade nicht wirklich klar. Er nestelte an der Schleife und dem Knoten, bis er sie gelöst hatte und lockerte die Schnürung mit nervösen Fingern. Flirtete der ältere Holmes tatsächlich mit ihm oder waren es nur seine eigenen Gedanken, die ständig in der Gosse, pardon, in „zweideutigen Gefilden“ landeten?

Er hatte immer nur bei Sherlock gedacht, daß dieser auf dem anderen Ufer spielte. Erst Recht, seit John Watson in dessen Leben getreten war. Aber daß Mycroft Holmes sich für andere Männer und so wie es aussah, ausgerechnet für ihn zu interessieren schien, das erschien ihm dann doch zu seltsam. Aber gut, er hatte auch schon die Begegnung mit einer Prinzessin, die keine wahr, und einen wilden Ritt auf einem Pferd hinter sich. Viel verrückter konnte der Abend wirklich nicht mehr werden. „Mycroft?“, fragte er dann verzagt.

„Mh hm“, gab der andere seine Zustimmung, ihn beim Vornamen anreden zu dürfen. Dann bewegte er sich jedoch ruckartig von Greg weg und dieser dachte schon, die ganze Situation falsch interpretiert zu haben. Doch der andere brauchte nur etwas Platz, um nun die Hakenverschlüsse auf der Vorderseite des Korsetts lösen zu können und sich endlich des Kleidungsstückes zu entledigen.

Greg stand – und starrte – und schluckte – und starrte. Etwas anderes konnte er in diesem Moment gar nicht. Mycroft drehte sich um und er konnte ihn in seiner ganzen Glorie, nur noch mit dieser mittelalterlichen Unterhose bekleidet sehen. Wieder färbten sich seine Wangen rosa und er schluckte schon wieder. „Ich sollte“, er schluckte erneut. „Ich sollte jetzt gehen...“ Entgegen seiner Worte blieb er jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen, sein Blick auf die Haut des anderen gerichtet, auf der sich noch leichte Druckstellen der Corsage abzeichneten, die langsam verblaßten.

„Sollte ich mich so getäuscht haben?“, fragte Mycroft eine Braue hebend und trat einen Schritt näher.

Greg sah ihm nur stumm und fragend in die Augen.

„Ich glaube nicht...“ und damit legte Mycroft entschlossen seine Hand in Gregs Nacken und zog ihn in einen stürmischen Kuß, der von dem Silberhaarigen nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde enthusiastisch erwidert wurde.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich Lestrade lösen konnte. „Warum ich, warum jetzt?“, fragte er atemlos. Er konnte nicht glauben, was da gerade passierte, daß Mycroft wirklich mit ihm geflirtet hatte. Daß er sogar mehr als flirtete.

„Weil Ihre Scheidung jetzt durch ist und ich mir bis heute Abend nicht sicher war, ob Sie überhaupt Interesse haben.“

„Und jetzt sind Sie sich sicher?“, fragte Greg verwundert zurück. „Ich wußte das ja bis heute Abend selbst nicht?“

„Ich bin ein Holmes. Sie sollten inzwischen wissen, wie wir beobachten.“ Er lächelte leicht. „Und auch wenn es Ihnen vielleicht erst heute Abend richtig bewußt geworden ist... Ihre Reaktionen, gerade heute Abend, waren Hinweis genug.“ Dann langte er abrupt mit seiner Hand in Gregs Schritt. „Ich glaube besonders das hier, spricht eine deutliche Sprache.“

„Oh Gott...“, stöhnte Greg und er verdrehte für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Wieder wurde er in einen Kuß gezogen, den diesmal Mycroft beendete.

„Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, daß wir beginnen uns zu duzen und das ganze ins Schlafzimmer verlegen.“

Greg nickte, immer noch atemlos. Dann grinste er plötzlich breit. „Wohlauf, holde Jungfrau, zeigt mir euer Schlafgemach.“ Damit faßte er Mycroft spontan unter den Schultern und den Kniekehlen und hievte ihn auf seine Arme.

Dieser sah ihn verdattert an, bevor er in lautes Lachen viel, in das Greg kichernd einstimmte.

„Oh, mein tapferer Ritter, in dieser Richtung erwartet euch eure Belohnung.“ Er deutete den Gang entlang zu einer halb offen stehenden Tür und Greg setzte sich grinsend in Bewegung.

 

 

 

 

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen setzte Greg seine Prinzessin stöhnend vor dem Bett ab.

„Ich glaube mein Ritter ist schon zu alt für solche Eskapaden.“ Mycroft sah schmunzelnd Gregs vernichtenden Blick nach dieser Bemerkung und beschloß ihn schnell wieder besser zu stimmen. „Wie gut, daß die Belohnung auch im Liegen entgegen genommen werden kann.“

Damit gab er dem Silberhaarigen einen Schubser, so daß dieser rücklings auf den Laken landete. Zeit zum Reagieren ließ er ihm nicht, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick begann er die Gürtelschnalle zu öffnen und ihm die Hose, mitsamt den Shorts von den Beinen zu ziehen.

„Oh holde Maid, ihr habt es aber sehr eilig“, bemerkte Greg schon wieder gut gelaunt und begann selbst sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und erhob sich dann, um die Jacke loszuwerden, die er ebenfalls immer noch trug. Es tat gut so mit dem normalerweise immer gefaßten und etwas kalt wirkenden Mann herumzualbern.

Mycroft öffnete während der Zeit seine Schnürsenkel und streifte ihm auch noch Schuhe und Socken ab, bevor er seine eigene, stilechte Mittelalterunterhose auszog. In dem Zusammenhang landete auch das Strumpfband auf dem Boden, so daß er kurz darauf tatsächlich endlich vollkommen nackt vor dem Bett und Greg stand.

Dieser hatte nicht viel Zeit, um den Anblick zu genießen, da sprang der ältere Holmes schon erstaunlich agil auf das Bett und fiel über ihn her. Er stützte sich rechts und links von Gregs Schultern auf der Matratze ab und beugte sich über ihn. Lestrade konnte gerade noch seine Hände zu Mycrofts Hüften bewegen, als sie sich schon an der Brust – Haut an Haut – berührten. Es war ein atemberaubendes Gefühl.

Wieder verwickelte der andere ihn in einen heißen stürmischen Kuß. Die Sinnlichkeit des ganzen wurde verstärkt, als sich zum ersten Mal ihre nackten Erektionen berührten.

„Oh Gott, Mycroft“, stöhne Greg und bewegte seine Hüften leicht gegen die des anderen Mannes. Dieser erwiderte: „Mein Ritter scheint ja ganz schön bedürftig zu sein.“ Sein lächelndes Gesicht entschärfte jegliche beleidigende Absicht, die man dieser Aussage hätte unterstellen können. Dennoch war sein Partner etwas aus dem Moment gerissen. „Könnten wir das Prinzessinen/Ritter-Getue sein lassen und uns auf das konzentrieren, was wir hier tun?“

Mycroft lachte. „Liebend gerne.“ Gleich kam er auch zur Sache. „Willst du mich, oder soll ich dich...?“ Er vollendete den Satz nicht, aber als Greg beobachtete, wie er sich über die Unterlippe leckte, war ihm durchaus klar, was der andere meinte.

„Ist mir“, er zog Mycrofts Gesicht wieder zu sich herab und küßte ihn kurz auf die Lippen. „im Grunde“ Ein Kuß auf die Wange folgte. „egal.“ Ein Knabbern am Ohrläppchen, das den anderen seinen Kopf genießerisch zur Seite drehen ließ folgte danach.

Dann ließ er von ihm ab und sah ihm etwas zerknirscht wirkend in die Augen. „Ist nur schon eine Weile her, daß ich.. ähm... unten lag“, erklärte er dann mit hochroten Wangen. Aber man sollte ja ehrlich sein und er wollte nicht, daß der andere, der ja jeden Menschen lesen konnte, wie ein Buch, noch falsche Schlüsse zog oder sonst was an Hintergedanken vermutete. „Aber grundsätzlich habe ich nichts dagegen“, versuchte er gleich klar zu machen, daß das nicht nur eine Ausrede war.

„Kein Problem“, erwiderte Mycroft und streckte sich, um ein Kondom und Gleitmittel aus seiner Nachttischschublade holen zu können. „Ich bin da flexibel.“ Er setzte sich, die Beine immer noch rechts und links von Gregs plaziert auf und schien wirklich zu genießen, was er vor sich sehen konnte.

Der Ältere fühlte sich gleichzeitig geschmeichelt und etwas unwohl unter dem beobachtenden Blick des Holmes, doch als dieser plötzlich ohne großes Federlesens sein Glied mit Gleitmittel und Kondom bestückte, floh ihm jeder Gedanke, was der andere wohl mit einem alten Polizisten wie ihm anfangen wollen könnte. Nur das hier und jetzt zählte und das gestaltete sich äußerst anregend.

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte er wieder und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Soll ich“, fragte er jedoch im nächsten Moment, verstummte aber, als er den Kopf hob und beobachtete, wie Mycroft sich schon selbst mit den Fingern vorbereitete. „Oh Gott“, entwich es ihm wieder atemlos und sein Blick hing gebannt an den Bewegungen des anderen. Seine Erregung stieg bei dem erotischen Anblick und sein Penis zuckte erwartungsvoll. Mycroft verschwendete wirklich keine Zeit, wenn er etwas wollte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis dieser die Vorbereitung schon als ausreichend betrachtete und sich über Gregs Körpermitte plazierte. Seine Hand griff nach Gregs Glied und er rieb ein paar Mal daran auf und ab, bis dessen Erektion zufriedenstellend steif wirkte, bevor er sich langsam darauf niedersinken ließ. Ja, er verschwendete definitiv keine Zeit.

„Mycroft“, entfuhr es dem unten Liegenden und er konnte nur mit großen Augen beobachten, wie der andere einfach weitermachte, bis er vollständig in ihm eingebettet war. „Oh. Mein. Gott!“, entfuhr es ihm wieder. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er sah und am eigenen Leib spüren konnte.

Mycroft beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um ihn in einen weiteren Kuß zu verwickeln.

Greg war äußerst dankbar, da er so etwas die Spannung aus der Situation nehmen konnte, in der er drohte nicht mehr lange durchzuhalten. Sie konnten sich vom Tempo einigermaßen aneinander anpassen. Als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, begann der andere sich dann doch recht bald zu bewegen und Greg konnte nur noch den Kopf zurück in die Kissen werfen und ein lautes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Er brauchte einen Moment, in dem Mycroft alleine die Geschwindigkeit vorgab, in der sie sich vereinigten, doch dann begann er mit den Hüften nach oben zu stoßen und ihm entgegen zu kommen.

Scheinbar war das genau richtig gewesen, denn nun war es Mycroft, der den Kopf zurück warf und laut stöhnte. „Oh Gott, ja, Greg, genau so...“ und er wurde schneller.

Greg ließ sich dies auch nicht zwei mal sagen und intensivierte seine Bemühungen, den anderen Mann immer und immer wieder an der Stelle zu berühren, die diese unkontrollierte Reaktion hervor rief.

Seine Hände verkrallten sich in den Laken und seine Hüften stießen immer schneller nach oben und auch Mycrofts Hüften zuckten schneller auf und ab. Halt suchend wanderte Gregs rechte Hand über den Oberschenkel des anderen. Die andere rutschte etwas und stieß gegen die Kunststofftube, in der sich das Gleitmittel befand.

Ohne in seinen Bewegungen inne zu halten, griff er nach der Tube und drückte etwas von dem Gel heraus. Während Mycrofts Oberkörper sich nach hinten wölbte und er mit der rechten Hand von dessen Hüfte weiter in Richtung der Nippel zu wandern versuchte, griff er mit der Linken nach Mycrofts steil aufragendem Schaft.

Zwei kurze Bewegungen genügten schon, daß dieser sich über Gregs Hand und Bauch ergoß. Es kam so überraschend, daß Greg alle anderen Stellen vergaß, die er eigentlich mit seinen Händen noch hatte erreichen wollen. Mycroft sah einfach nur prächtig aus, so voller Hingabe, als sein Körper sich anspannte und er sich ein letztes Mal aufbäumte. Die inneren Muskeln des Jüngeren zuckten um Gregs hartes Fleisch und beinahe erreichte er ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt. Doch leider genügte die Stimulation noch nicht ganz, obwohl er vorher schon so aufgeheizt und bereit gewesen war und befürchtet hatte, als erster zu kommen.

Mycroft stützte sich schließlich auf seinen Rippen ab und sah ihm keuchend in die Augen. Probeweise begann er wieder die auf und ab Bewegung und Greg stöhnte haltlos. Dann spürte er, wie Mycrofts Muskeln sich wieder um ihn zusammenzogen und diesmal genügte es, um ihn über die Klippe zu stoßen. Mit einem „Mycroft“ auf den Lippen, ergoß er sich in das Kondom, das ihn umhüllte.

 

 

 

 

 

Bis Greg wieder zu Atem gekommen war, hatte sich Mycroft schon von ihm gelöst und war sogar bereits mit einem Handtuch und einer Schüssel Wasser aus dem Bad zurück. Es fühlte sich angenehm an, wie der andere ihn sorgsam säuberte, die Sachen beiseite stellte und sich dann vorsichtig neben ihm auf das Bett setzte.

Mycrofts Zunge befeuchtete seine Lippen und wenn Greg nicht alles täuschte, lag im Blick des anderen tatsächlich etwas Nervosität. Und das nach der Entschlossenheit, mit der er bisher zu Werke gegangen war.

Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Bleibst du?“, brach es da aus dem älteren Holmes heraus. Er schien plötzlich unsicher und überhaupt nicht mehr der forsche Mann zu sein, der ihn gerade noch aktiv verführt hatte.

„Willst du das?“, fragte Greg behutsam und streichelte sanft über die Hüfte des anderen. Er hatte den Eindruck, daß diesem die Klärung der Frage wichtig war.

Mycroft sah einen Moment auf die Hand, dann in Gregs Augen. „Ich würde mich sehr freuen.“ Er hörte sich in Gregs Ohren immer noch etwas verzagt an.

Der Ältere richtete sich etwas auf, um den Arm um den anderen schlingen und ihn näher zu sich, wieder in eine horizontale Lage ziehen zu können. Er drehte sich, so daß sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber lagen. „Dann bleibe ich.“ Und mit diesen Worten küßte er Mycroft sanft und zärtlich auf die Lippen.

Dieser erwiderte den Kuß umgehend. Erst als beide sich zufrieden voneinander lösten, zog er die am Fußende des Bettes umgeschlagen liegende Decke über sie beide und legte seine Arme zufrieden um Gregs Oberkörper, um sich anzukuscheln.

„Vielleicht können wir das Ganze ja morgen früh wiederholen.“

Greg lächelte bei der verschmitzten Frage. „So lange wir uns dann etwas mehr Zeit lassen können – ich bin schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste...“

Mycroft schnaubte belustigt und seine Umarmung wurde etwas fester. „Mach dich nicht älter, als du bist...“

„Nicht, daß das gerade eben schlecht war...“, begann Greg und hob Mycrofts Kopf, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Aber ich habe jetzt endlich mal ein freies Wochenende und wenn du nicht gerade zu irgendwelchen wichtigen Terminen mußt, würde ich die Zeit lieber nutzen und das nächste Mal wirklich genießen...“ Er lächtelte und ergänzte: „...dich genießen.“ Er sah den anderen abwartend an und dieser nickte verstehend. Wenn aus ihnen beiden mehr als nur ein Quickie für zwischendurch werden sollte, mußten sie sich besser kennen lernen, als sie es jetzt taten. Außerhalb und innerhalb des Bettes. Ein kleines Lächeln begann sich auf Mycrofts Lippen zu schleichen und er kuschelte sich wieder an Greg.

„Danke, mein Ritter“, hörte dieser ihn nach einer Weile in sein Schlüsselbein murmeln.

„Gerne, meine holde Maid.“ Auch seine Arme schlangen sich etwas fester um den anderen.

 

 

 

Mycroft lächelte still in sich hinein, bis Gregs regelmäßige Atmung zeigte, daß er eingeschlafen war. Er beobachtete den anderen noch ein wenig im Schlaf und überlegte tatsächlich, ob er sich bei den Räubern bedanken sollte, die sie an diesen Punkt geführt hatten. Er schüttelte gedanklich dann aber den Kopf über sich selbst. Das war wohl doch übertrieben.

Endlich machte er das Licht aus.

 

 

 

 

Das erste Mal im Leben von beiden war es von Vorteil, daß es die Legende von der Jungfrau in Nöten und Ihrem Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung gab.

Es sollte nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein.

Daß die Prinzessin durchaus auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte sollte ebenfalls kein Problem für die beiden Männer darstellen, bei denen aufgrund solch außergewöhnlicher Umstände aus einer freundlichen Bekanntschaft wortwörtlich über Nacht mehr geworden war.

 

 

Ende

* * *

Ok, ok, ich geb's zu... beim Ende waren meine Fluff-Häschen der Ansicht sich auch einmischen zu müssen. Ich hoffe es ist nicht gar zuuuu schnulzig gewesen und es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. :-)

Ich würde mich freuen eure Meinung zu hören, denn denkt dran: Kommentare sind das Lebenselexier jedes Hobbyschreibers. ;-)

 

Bis zur nächsten Story. :-)


End file.
